Mall Fun
by Agustine822000
Summary: Buffy and Angel go to the mall.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Buffy or Angel. I am writing this story simply for the pleasure of doing so. Please do not sue.  
  
Mall Fun  
  
For the past 5 days, after Angel's shanshu had occurred, Buffy finally managed to get herself out of bed, without Angel pulling her back in. After a quick shower, getting dressed, and taking care of her make-up and jewellery, she looked through his closet, deciding on what he should wear when they go out today. In his closet were 10 long sleeved silk shirts and 10 wife beaters, as well as jackets and shoes in black and brown, 8 pairs of dress pants, 1 pair of jeans, 1 pair of sweat pants, and 10 pairs of boxers, all in black. Seeing as the lightest colour in his closet was white, she decided that she would rectify that. Although he looked his best in dark colours, she thought he would look good in some lighter colours.  
  
Taking his sweat pants, jeans, and one of his dress pants, she hemmed them into shorts, and used the rest of the material, with some left over rubber that she found in the basement, to make into sandals for him. Now that he was human, he needed a decent pair of sandals. Sitting down at the sewing machine, she made his sandals and his shorts. Taking out his dark purple wife beater from the closet, he placed the items on his desk, on her way to wake him up.  
  
Sitting down beside him on the bed, she placed her hand on his cheek, leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Stirring slightly, he pulled her down on top of him, taking her lips in a deep kiss. Knowing she had to stop, she was about to lift her head when he rolled himself on top of her. Breaking the kiss, he lifted his head, and smiled at her. "You know that we can't stay in bed all day, Angel." "I know. We have to take a shower, I want to show you the pool, the sauna, and the steam room, and we'll have to eat eventually." "I know you Angel. Once we do those things, we'll end up making love again." "And how is that a bad thing?" he asked, kissing her neck. "It's never bad, but I want to have a real date with you. You know, dinner, movie, dancing...then we can come back and make love." Never able to deny her anything, he said, "Alright, I'll go." "Good. We'll start off by going shopping. You need some clothes." "I have a closet full of clothes." "Yes, but your lightest colour is white. It wouldn't hurt for you to have light blue, yellow, and beige in the mix." "I don't know, love." "Come on, Angel. I promise, I won't make you look bad." "Alright. As if I could say no to you." "Good."  
  
Handing him a box, she said, "Open it." Inside were 3 pairs of shorts and a pair of sandals. "It's time you start showing off that muscular body of yours. But don't worry. I won't get rid of your dark clothing. I'll just add lighter colours the mix." "Ok. I'll be ready in a few minutes."  
  
An Hour Later  
  
Arriving at the mall, Buffy had decided to take him to GUESS, BLUENOTES, GAP, PAYLESS, and WAL-MART. With in those stores, she had picked out several polo shirts, shorts, tank tops, pants, shoes, and other accessories to brighten his wardrobe. By 6:00 pm, they headed to the food court, both starving.  
  
For dinner, he ate Greek food while she ate Italian food. As they ate, they fed each other of each other's plates, each enjoying the close proximity of their loved one. Once they had finished, she introduced him to Orange Julius, both getting strawberry.  
  
As they were about to leave the mall, she noticed a photo booth on their way out. Stopping abruptly, she said, "Angel, could we take pictures in the photo booth? It will be a way for us to remember this day." Feeling his feet, he said, "My feet are sore, Buffy." "Come on, Angel. Just this last thing, then we can go home and rest before our date tonight." "You promise?" "Cross my heart." "Alright."  
  
Sliding three $1.00 bills into the slot, they stepped in, stuffing the bags around themselves. First shot: cheek to cheek...Second shot: staring into each other's eyes... Third shot: his arms around her waist...Fourth shot: her smiling as he kisses her on the neck. Once they had finished, they stepped out of the booth, waiting for a few minutes while the pictures were developed. As soon as the ink was dry, they went to a store across the way, borrowing a pair of scissors so they could properly divide the pictures. Once they did so, she put the first two pictures in her wallet, while he took the last two. Leaving the store, they headed to the car, thankful that they could go home a rest for a while.  
  
9:00 pm  
  
Dressed in a beige halter dress with matching sandals, Buffy entered the bathroom, to find Angel wearing grey dress pants and a sky blue polo shirt. Smiling at how handsome her lover was, she crept up behind him, placing a kiss on his shoulder. "You look so good, Angel." Turning around to see her, he could barely keep his eyes off of her. "You are a vision, my love." "Thank you kind sir. Shall we go?" "Lead the way, Leannan."  
  
For dinner, they went to this little Italian restaurant, exclusive to the Wolfram & Hart lawyers. Seeing as Angel was the CEO, they got in without the need for a reservation. While she ordered the fettuccini alfredo, he ordered the cheese tortellini...for appetizers they shared the garlic cheese toast. As they ate, they shared memories from the past and stories from the most recent present. With absolutely no secrets or regrets, they were able to move on, together.  
  
After sharing a large chocolate mousse and a few rounds on the dance floor, he knew that his libido couldn't take it anymore. It have been at least 12 hours since he had made love to her and he want her right now. Not wanting to go home yet, she requested that they go to the beach, walk along the sand barefoot. Liking the idea, he went there, holding her hand.  
  
Once they got there, she took off her dress, to reveal a white, strapless bikini, which was cleverly hidden beneath her dress. Taking off her jewellery and putting it in her purse, she dove into the water, waiting for him to come after her. Taking off his pants and shirt, revealing his black boxer shorts, he ran in after her, capturing her in his embrace. For several, long minutes, he kept her silent with passionate kisses, barely letting her off to breathe. Untying her bikini bottoms, her thrust a finger into her, rubbing her clit. Wanting her to come, he thrust two more in, hitting the right spot. Biting his tongue, he let go of the kiss, biting gently into the soft flesh of her neck. Moving his boxers down far enough, he thrust into her, hard and fast. After coming twice more, she put her bikini bottoms back on, allowing him to slide his boxers back into position. Swimming to the edge of the water, they got out, put their clothes back on, then headed back to Wolfram & Hart.  
  
Half an hour later, once they were situated in bed, she laid her head against his chest, breathing in deeply. "Did you have a good time tonight, Angel?" "As a matter of fact, I did. It's been so long since I've been on an actual date, that I forgot how fun it could be. What would you like to do tomorrow?" "There a Julia Roberts film festival tomorrow," she said, picking up the newspaper. "What's showing?' Going through the list, she said, "Steel Magnolias, Pretty Woman, I Love Trouble, The Pelican Brief, My Best Friend's Wedding, Erin Brockovich, and Runaway Bride." "Sounds good. Then afterwards, we can go to 'HAVEN'." "Oh great. I haven't been there since before I moved to Sunnydale." "That's settled then."  
  
Yawning, Angel said, "We should go to sleep now, love. I'm beat." "I know, me too." Leaning in for a kiss, she turned off the light, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. "Good night, my Angel. I love you." "I love you too, Buffy. Good night."  
  
The End 


End file.
